Presents
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: pg13 for language. Bakura (both of 'em) b-day fic. YAOI.


I have to give an enormous apology to everyone. I have not updated since August. This is because I was grounded until November. I can also only go on the Internet on Saturdays, and only two hours for fan fiction. I sincerely apologize to everyone.

Me: HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU AND BAKURA!!!!!!!! 9/2!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ryou: Thank you.

Bakura: So glad you remembered.

Me: Even though this is LATE (my baka parents banned me from fan fiction for three months – that's why), it's still a tribute to everyone's favorite Soul Stealer and his hikari! So, a fluffy little fic about these two lovebirds, and on with the fic! Of course, I don't OWN them or any one from Yu-Gi-Oh! so don't you worry your little heads about it.

* * *

"So TELL me again why we do this present shit?"

Ryou shook his head exasperatedly at his yami. Bakura just didn't seem to understand 'the spirit of giving'. Instead, he preferred 'the spirit of taking'.

"Look, Baku, it's not that hard," he said for what seemed like the thousandth time. "You honor someone's birthday or Christmas by giving presents because you show that you care."

"By giving gifts? Couldn't you just piss them off or something to say that you remembered?"

Ryou threw up his hands. "I give up! If you don't get it, I won't push it!" He stomped out of the living room into his bedroom and slammed the door.

Bakura looked after his hikari, curious at his little love's odd behavior. _Just a stupid question_, he thought. Then he frowned. _Presents this, presents that! Only the ones you care for should get presents. _He looked thoughtful. _Hmm... I wonder... _

Bakura walked up to the calendar and glanced at the date. _Ryou's birthday is today. Thought so. Perhaps..._ Then he grinned. _Yes, I think I shall._

He grabbed a pen and paper, jotted down a note and stuck it on the fridge. Then he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the apartment.

Bakura's been really quiet. That's odd. An hour after he had went to his room, Ryou stepped out and was surprised to see that the apartment was quite empty. He found a note on the fridge, saying – 

Ry-

I'm going to be out for a while.

Call me on my cell if you need anything – or just me.

Love Bakura

Ryou blinked and then smiled softly. _Perfect._ Ryou grabbed a new sheet of paper and wrote a note, sticking it on the fridge. Then he also grabbed his jacket and left the apartment.

It's been three damn hours, and still I can't find anything! Bakura was getting pissed. He closed his eyes, counted to 3000, and opened them again. Okay, that's it. I'm going to have to use it. Bakura opened his jacket and held up his Millennium Ring. "Ring, use your mystical energy to find what I need." The Ring's points pointed a little to the right. Bakura started to quickly walk down that way. Finally, he came upon the perfect place and smirked. Excellent. 

Half an hour after Ryou had left his apartment he reached the place he was looking for. He entered it and immediately went a sales person.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" The salesman turned. "How may I help you?"

"I had something custom-made and I was wondering if I could pick it up now...?"

"Ah." The salesman went quickly behind the sales counter and started to type on the computer. "Your last name?"

"Bakura, B-A-K-U-R-A, first name Ryou, R-Y-O-U."

"Okay Mr. Bakura..." said the salesman, quietly, typing rapidly. "You've paid for most of it and will make the last payment now?"

"Yes."

The salesman typed in some more commands. Then he looked up. "Is this what you've gotten custom made?" he asked, turning the monitor towards Ryou.

Ryou smiled when he saw the picture and nodded. "That's it," he said.

The salesman nodded briskly and said, "I'll be right back." He walked away and into a nearby room with bold, black letters saying, "EMPLOYEES ONLY." A few minutes later he came out with what Ryou had requested. Ryou, smiling, paid the last part of his bill and took it home.

Bakura came home with what he had gotten without mishap. He added some finally touches, packaged and wrapped it. Wondering where Ryou was, Bakura walked into the kitchen and saw the note:

Baku –

I'll be out for a little while.

Call me at Yugi's if you need me.

Love Ryou.

Bakura scoffed at where Ryou was headed. _Why would he need to see the Pharaoh's shrimp for a hikari?_ Bakura took out his cell phone and pressed 4. Yugi's number started to dial.

The phone picked up. "Hello Kame Game Shop. How may I help you?"

"Oi Pharaoh, give the phone to my hikari."

Bakura could visualize Yami's expression – his eyes would narrow and his face would wrinkle in disgust. "Oh, it's you Soul Stealer."

"Yes, it's me. Now give the phone to my hikari."

"Your hikari...?"

"Yes, Pharaoh, my hikari!" Bakura was getting annoyed. "What's wrong with you, Baka no Pharaoh?"

Suddenly there was a flurry of noise – like cloth, and the voice changed. "Hi Bakura."

"Oh... hi Yugi. Can I _please _speak to Ryou?" Bakura's patience was wearing thin.

"Lemme ask him if he's free – he's kinda busy at the moment."

"He's WHAT?" But Bakura knew that Yugi hadn't heard. _He's BUSY?!?! With what?!?! More importantly, with WHOM?!?!?!_

But Bakura was slightly eased. "Hi Kura."

"Ry! Thank Ra." Bakura gave a lopsided grin, on his face and telepathically. "What are you doing that the Pharaoh and his shrimp for a hikari's place?"

"Kura, don't insult Yugi! Yami's going kill you one day for that. You're lucky I'm upstairs and they're in the Game Shop."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Speaking of which, what are you _doing _there?"

"Me? Nothing much; the usual. I'll be home in about an hour. No, make it two."

"Alright. Love you Ry-chan."

"Love you too Baku-chan."

Bakura hung up with a thoughtful expression on his face. Walking to the room he and Ryou shared, he grabbed his art supplies.

"Bakura...?" Ryou said slowly, after opening the door to his apartment and hiding his stuff. Bakura came out of his room.

"Hey Ry," he said. He gave Ryou small and gentle kiss on his lips. "Have a good day?"

Ryou grinned at his sadistic yami. "Oh, simply spiffy. And you?"

"Ah, not bad, not bad," said Bakura with a yawn. "Tired, though. C'mon, dinner's ready already." Bakura scooped Ryou up bridal style and carried him to the kitchen. They ate dinner, then Bakura carried Ryou to their room bridal style.

"Baku, what's with this star treatment?" asked Ryou, but suddenly he gasped when he saw his room.

Painted around the room were pictures of their friends, and many pictures of Ryou and Bakura themselves. Ryou looked at Bakura with amazement.

"Do you honestly think I'd forget?" he said softly. He put Ryou on their bed. "Happy birthday Ryou."

From his pocket Bakura produced a rapped box. Ryou opened it, and then opened the box. He gasped. He lifted a golden locket that, inscribed on the front said:

_Ryou Bakura... my koi, my hikari, my life._

On the back it said:

_You are my desperately beautiful, pure-of-heart fallen white angel. (1)_

Bakura lifted the sleeve of his shirt on his right arm. On it, in hieroglyphics said the words:

_I Love, I Treasure, I Cherish My Hikari _

Ryou looked up and Bakura with tears in his eyes. "Oh Baku..."

Bakura looked down at Ryou. "I love you, Ry," he said quietly.

Ryou stood up, and took his yami's hand. He led him to the living room. Taking out the gift he had hidden earlier, Bakura gasped.

Ryou had gotten a custom-made crown that was identical to what Bakura's had looked 3000 years ago. It was made of gold and had the Eye of Horus on it.

"Ry..."

"Baku, I love you too," said Ryou softly.

Bakura turned around and scooped his hikari in a hug, who hugged him back.

"Happy birthday Kura-chan."

"Happy birthday Ry-chan."

And their day ended with a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

(1) I made up this quote. NO ONE CAN COPY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!

Me: So? Whatda think?

Bakura: doing a happy dance I get my Ryou all to myself!

Ryou: blushes with pleasure

Ceribi: R&R please?

GLORIA HENDERSON IS WATCHING YOU.

ALL NITE (DON'T STOP)

SLOW MOTION

POINTY STICKS

LBWDM

KIA SORENTO

CASH'S BABY

NOVEMBER 19, 1988

NEWT'S HEAD

BACARTI RAZZ

HUNTERESQUE

DO YOU CHECK YOUR CLOSET BEFORE YOU GO TO BED AT NIGHT?

YAY!

YARGHH!

JUNE 16, 1989

THE CLEANUP CREW

SNIGGER

DANCIN' IN THE STREETS

SETO'S STILL SCARED...

AREZOO THE_ OTHER _CHOSEN ONE

MULLET MAN

LAUREN FROM VERMONT

GRR

SHE BURNED YOU YU-GI-OH! STYLE!

KYLE, SQUEAK FOR US!

IT'S ALL SHADI'S FAULT

_THE_ BATMAN

VEENA AND THE FISH

JAKE'S "PROBLEM"

KAVAE

"A VOTE FOR BUSH IS LIKE SHITTING IN YOUR OWN BED."

"I HAD FIVE BROTHERS WHO DIED IN A BATHTUB... FIVE YEARS SEQUENTIALLY. THEY WERE ALL NAMED PADRIAC."

"I'M PLAYING OUTFIELDER BECAUSE I SUCK AT DEFENSE." "...THERE IS NO OUTFIELDER IN SOCCER." "AGH! DID I SAY OUTFIELDER? I MEAN OFFENCE! I MEANT OFFENCE!" "THAT'S WHY WE LOVE YOU NASEEM. JUST LIKE LAKE MICHIGAN."

QUEER

"NU-UH REHAB IS NOW TOO GHETTO!"

REPLANT THE WHITE HOUSE! NO MORE BUSHES!

JACK AND EMMA

SIMON

LUE, LEE

OFF SPRAY

MMM, IMPRESSIVE

THERE ARE THOSE VOICES AGAIN!

ON THE NOSE

PI IS NOT A RATIONAL NUMBER!!!!!


End file.
